dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kefka Palazzo (Original)
Kefka Palazzo is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. An insane sorcerer with a complete lack of scruples, his attacks are generally magic-based, but more chaotic than basic spells. Coupled with his erratic movements, Kefka's main skill seems to be to annoy his opponents with his contemptuous manner. He shares his goal to destroy everything with other villains, but he handles any hindrance with extreme prejudice, regardless of the offender's alliegance. Kefka's short-term goal is to use the power of his rival, Terra, to further his plans and seize control of her again. While Terra is his rival in the original Dissidia, his main rival in the 012 storyline is Vaan, whom he blames and subsequently detests for breaking Terra free of his control. Attire Kefka (Normal).png|Normal Kefka (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Kefka (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Kefka (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Kefka (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Kefka (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Kefka's appearance in Dissidia is drawn from his original Amano artwork rather than his Final Fantasy VI sprites. His clothing is colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes, with red and yellow being predominant. His trademark blond hair and white and red facial makeup are present, and his lips are outlined in bright purple in a manner resembling a 'Glasgow smile' (where scarring extends from the sides of the mouth in a 'smile'). Kefka's first alternate costume, "Zebra Tights," is based on an alternate Amano design and resembles his Final Fantasy VI battle sprite. Kefka wears an outfit with more blue and white colors with a red, white, and blue ruffle around his neck and a white cape. His EX Mode in this outfit is a darker purple God form with a purple loincloth, white angel wings, and red and black demon wings. Kefka's second alternate outfit, "Snobbish Turban," is based on another alternate Amano art, and resembles Kefka's Final Fantasy VI field sprite. He wears an outfit colored in various shades of green with gold and some red details, puffed sleeves, and a green and yellow skullcap. His EX Mode in this form is based on Rest, one of the two final opponents in the chain of enemies leading up to Kefka in the final battle in Final Fantasy VI. Kefka has light blue-gray skin with a dark blue loincloth, golden angel wings and black demon wings. Kefka's manikin version, Phantasmal Harlequin, is red. Battle Kefka's is described as a Mad Mage. His attacks consist of various magical projectiles that move in erratic patterns and hit over large areas, allowing him to catch opponents by surprise. His attacks usually have a lag when used, or leave Kefka stationary while he manipulates the attack, leaving him vulnerable to counterattacks. Another drawback is that Kefka has slow ground movement, and many of his Bravery attacks can be blocked. As an upside, when they do hit his Brave attacks often do high damage. |} |} |} Equipment Kefka can equip Rods, Staves, Instruments, Poles, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Ribbons, Clothing, and Robes. Oddly enough, he is also able to use Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters